When the Lights Go Out
by Milk'sGoneBad007
Summary: Yugi has been afraid of monster under his bed since he was little. But what happens when his childhood dreams come back to haunt him?  One-shot.


_ME: My first one-shot! =^.^=_

Prologue

Yugi scampered down the hallway and stopped at a door that had been opened ajar, and a little trail of little poured out of the opening. It was the only light in the dark hall, and it cast shadows off of the small boy and the railing from the stairs.

"Mommy?" Yugi pushed the door open a bit more and poked his head through to look in. "Can I stay here with you?"

Yugi's mother was lying in bed with a book in her hands."Yugi, you're seven years old! I've been telling you for years that there aren't any monsters or whatever other nonesence you have come up with in your room! You are the only one in there, and that is where you should be right now. It's way past your bed time! Now go to sleep."

Yugi's mother turned off the lamp and put her book away. Yugi closed the door and stood in the dark hall by himself. The little boy looked around in a panic to check if anyone (or anything) was behind him. He ran for his room and jumped under the covers, hiding his head beneath them.

He repeated to himself: "There's nothing there, there's nothing there..." as he slowly peaked above the covers.

"That movie has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever seen!," Joey bellowed as the two boys exited the movie theatre.

"You said it! What a lame excuse for a horror movie!," Yugi agreed.

Yugi and Joey had gone to see a movie just like they always did every Friday night. Comedy or action were usualy their choise of movie genre, but today they went for something a little different. Horror movies in the present time were so unscary, you basicly end up laughing through the whole movie. And things weren't any different for this mellodramatic film.

"Joey, I'm going to head home. It's getting late."

Joey peered down at his watch. "It's only eleven o'clock! The night is still young, and I ain't even tired! Besides, aren't you afraid of going home to all the _monsters_ in your room?" Joey snickered at Yugi's unamused face.

"That was only when we were little. And none-the-less, you were scared back then too."

Joey's turned a little red. "Was not!"

Yugi laughed, "Oh come on, it's no big deal. A lot of kids were scared of monsters under their beds when they were little. I mean, it's not like we're still scared of them now."

"Well, I guess not. And I'd like to know what idiot came up with that whole idea anyway. Monster under your bed; What a joke!"

And with that, they parted ways. Yugi trugged his way down the street still filled with teens, and occasionaly getting pushed aside. He turned up his street that wasn't exactly in the best shape; the roads all filled with pot-holes, the trees all snapped and broken from current storms. But Yugi's small gameshop was a cozzy little home and the small stone steps leading to the door fit in perfectly with the other small, unnoticed details of the house.

The boy fumbled with his keys and pushed open the door. The bells above the door jingled, making him jump. His heart beat returned to normal as he realized what had caused the noise.

"Grandpa?" Yugi shouted out, but no reply came. "He must already be asleep..."

Yugi climbed the stairs to where his bedroom door lay, and opened it slowly, hoping to not awake his grandpa if he really was home at the time. The door made a long creaking sound as it slid along it's hinges. The bottom slid along the carpet, and opened up completely to reveal a dark empty bedroom. Yugi stepped inside, his feet making small swishing noises as they moved across the carpet. The boy undressed and looked through his wardrobe for pajamas. He slid them on and turned on the small night-light that he had kept since he was a child; he didn't acualy use it, but it was better than leaving the ceiling light on that would be seen from down the hall.

He climbed into his normal-sized bed and reached over to turn off the night-light. Yugi slid onto his side and rested his head against the pillow. But Yugi then felt like he was no longer the only one in his bedroom anyone.

Then, from the side of the bed, a dark, grousom, claw-like hand reached up over the edge; not that Yugi could see it in the pitch black room...

The hand quickly grabbed Yugi's arm, the one that was closest to the edge. Yugi sat up and released himself from it's grasp. His heart pounded hard as he felt his wrist where he had been grabbed. His heart didn't slow down, and he wished his vision would change so the room wouldn't be so dark.

Another hand slithered up from the other side of the bed and latched onto him, but when Yugi pounced to the other side of the bed, the grip on his wrist didn't change. He tried to grab the arm to pull it off, but quickly retaliated when he felt the wrinkled, scratchy skin against his own.

He sat upright in the dead center of his bed with his hand on his heart. His loud, deep breathes were all that could be heard in the room. It was almost as if he could still feel the long, mangled fingers against him. Yugi wanted to believe that what had happened was all in his head, but there was no way his mind would think that now.

Yugi felt the bed sheets being pulled from one side of the bed. He thought it was just his imagination until he felt a cold hand against his thigh. He sprung off the bed and fell to the floor beside it. As he was just getting ahold of himself, two hands reached out from under the bed, and began to pull the young boy under. Yugi clawed against the floor, gasping and trying desperatly to kick his feet free. But the hands kept a tight grip on his ankles, and Yugi's screems echoed throughout the house, only to be answered by the quietness of the empty house.

Finally, Yugi flailed his arms rapidly, and hit his hockey stick that had been placed against the wall. He reached out for it again, and took it in his hands. Yugi shoved it under the bed and it smashed against the hands, releasing himself from their grip. Yugi took the very few seconds he had to jump up and run over to the door.

He flicked on the light to reveal an empty room.

Yugi went and stood in the hallway, unable to return inside the bedroom. There was no way he would be able to go back, for he was too scared. The boy could barely move.

There wasn't even the slightest chance that he would ever sleep there again, for it would all come back, once the lights went out.


End file.
